Mind Controlled Twina
'''Mind Controlled Twina '''is the sixty-second episode of Leader Plankton!. Characters *Leader Plankton *Sadie *Timmy the Twina *Tasha the Twina (cameo) *Quag (cameo) *Bodyguard Patrick (cameo) *Lahoonamine Egater (cameo) *Dr. Gil (mentioned) *Prisoner SpongeBob (mentioned) Plot Sadie, still stuck inside Timmy's body, decides to use this to her advantage and sets off back to the ocean. Story Quag had been sitting in a cell located in Tinnington Jail, grumbling to himself. "I can't believe it! Timmy and his stupid girlfriend defeated my evil plans! AGAIN! Ugh! And where is Patrick?! He's supposed to get me out of here!" Quag complained. Meanwhile, Timmy and Tasha were in Timmy's house, about to kiss. "ALRIGHT! LOVE SCENE!" Patrick cheered. Timmy and Tasha just stared at him, deadpan expressions on their faces. Then, Lahoonamine walked in. "...What is a starfish doing in my house?" he asked. INSIDE TIMMY'S STOMACH Sadie has been laying down in Timmy's stomach, bored. "I can't believe it! I tried to date my little cutie patootie Sheldon on Valentine's Day only to get stuck in a stupid toilet! Then in June, I finally escaped only to have Timmy eat me! And now I've been in his stupid stomach for over a year! I want to see Sheldon! Wait, maybe I can control his body..." Sadie complained but she soon began to smirk. Suddenly, Timmy's eye twitched and he ran out of the house. He hopped into his spaceship and flew down to the ocean, crashing right next to Bucket of Evil. Leader Plankton soon walked out. "Why the heck is there a spaceship right in front of my house?!" he complained. Then, Timmy popped out. "Timmy the Twina?!" Leader Plankton gasped. "Yep! That's me!" Timmy grinned, speaking in Sadie's voice. "Wait, what? I didn't know you could talk. I didn't know you were a girl either," Leader Plankton said, slightly confused. "Well, I can! And I am a girl," she said. "See, this is why you should've let Dr. Gil finish that examination. Then I could've found out you were a girl sooner," Leader Plankton said. "Whatever. Where are Musical Squid and Cheapskate Krabs?" Timmy asked, looking around. "Oh, I killed them and had them for dinner. You know, your voice sounds kind of familiar..." Leader Plankton stated. "My voice sounds familiar? What ever do you mean?" Timmy asked, sweating nervously. "Well, you sound like of like some girl I met on Valentine's Day 2013. I'm so glad I decided to cancel it. There was no Valentine's Day 2014 and there won't be another Valentine's Day again. Anyway, about that girl. I don't know where she went. I haven't seen her in over a year..." Leader Plankton explained. "Oh, well, I decided to come back to you because I'm evil now! Oh yes! So very evil! So, what do you say Leader Plankton? Can we be evil together?" Timmy asked. Leader Plankton quickly hopped into his gigantic robot suit. "Hm...let me think about that....NO!" he grinned and shoved Timmy into the Prisoner Pit. "Have fun with Prisoner SpongeBob!" he shouted. Trivia *The events of "Stalker Sweethearts" and "Clammy Chips" are mentioned by Sadie. **The events of "Twina Testing" and "Get New Members But Lose The Old" are mentioned by Leader Plankton. *In the previous episode, Leader Plankton told SpongeBob that the Prisoner Pit was meant for Timmy but he didn't know where he was. In this episode, he finds Timmy and manages to shove him into the Prisoner Pit. Category:Leader Plankton! Category:Episodes Category:Leader Plankton! Episodes Category:2014 Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes